


One Year

by diminuendodaydream



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: (it'll make sense once you read it i promise), Anniversary, First Kiss, Halloween, M/M, Or shall I say October 28th to be more accurate, Romantic Even, The Nightmare Before Christmas Discourse, also idk why i made isak love this movie so much in this, but it's the anniversary of their first kiss just fyi, but when you think about it it just feels....right, honestly that really warrants its own warning, in case that wasn't clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminuendodaydream/pseuds/diminuendodaydream
Summary: i wasn't expecting to write anything ever again but here i am, an emotional wreck over their one year anniversary (or is it?) and i quickly hashed this out. i wish i had thought of this earlier so i could post it on the 28th at 21:21 (or as we like to call it here in the states, 9:21 pm) but time isn't real anyway so technically this could've been posted at any time*EDIT: if you already read this and realized I got the date wrong I apologize, my american ass gets easily confused by european day/month/year configurations!EXCERPT:“Are you mcfucking kidding me, Even? You interrupted the movie, watched the time like a hawk, and assaulted me with your phone just so you could kiss me at 21:21?” Isak accuses as he gives Even the most indignant look Even’s ever seen. Which, uh, wasn’t exactly Even’s ideal outcome for this little plan, to be honest.OR (I always see people doing this little "OR" blurb and I dig it so here goes): the one where Even is trying to be a gross romantic boyfriend as per usual but Isak unknowingly keeps throwing Even off his game because he's got more important things to do, like watch The Nightmare Before Christmas.





	One Year

Even’s been watching his phone surreptitiously for the past five minutes, not wanting to miss  _that time._ He’s been hyper aware of the date all day, thrumming with excitement for tonight when he’d finally be able to put his soppy romantic skills to good use once again. It’s not like Even’s been counting down the days to this extremely important milestone in his and Isak’s relationship but he may or may not have kept a secret calendar on his phone that would count down the days for him. Not that he needed it though, he’s pretty sure he could lose all sense of time and space and still know in every fiber of his being that it was October 28th, the day he and Isak shared their first kiss after committing a felony while dressed as God and Julius Caesar. Yeah, Even doesn’t half-ass anything. In fact, he’s planning on being disgustingly romantic by getting Isak to notice the time and kissing him right as it hits 21:21, sealing a whole year of unconditional love with a perfect, passionate kiss.

They’re lying in bed together, in the middle of watching The Nightmare Before Christmas despite Even’s staunch argument that  _it is a_   _Christmas movie, Isak, it’s literally in the title,_ when Even sees that it’s finally 21:21. Their weirdly symbolic, romantic, boner-inducing hour and minute has come. Meaning it’s literally Go Time.

“What time is it?” Even asks as casually as possible while practically vibrating in anticipation for Isak’s expected answer, which is obviously gonna be-

“You’re the one who’s been staring at your phone for the past five minutes, you tell me,” Isak replies without so much as a glance in Even’s direction. He just really fuckin loves this movie, okay?

Isak’s answer completely derails Even’s train of thought, however, getting caught completely caught off-guard by Isak’s sassy words.

“Can’t you just like, check your phone real quick and tell me what it is?” Even tries, slightly sweating now as he realizes his window of opportunity is rapidly closing.

“I left my phone on the kitchen table so not really,” Isak mumbles, still completely enraptured by the movie. Even would find his concentration on the film cute on any other day but right now it was directly interfering with Even’s romantic plans and therefore sucks.

“Here, just check mine then,” Even says as he quickly throws his phone down on Isak’s chest, practically stabbing him with the corner of it on accident. At this rate, by the time Isak checks the time it’ll be 21:22 and Even will have acted like an idiot for nothing.

“Ow Even, what the fuck?” Isak grumbles, giving Even an offended look.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Can you just check the time really quick, please?” Even pleads as his heart starts jack-rabbiting in his chest, knowing that it’s gotta be close to 21:22 by now, if it isn’t already. He needs to give him his kiss already, dammit.

“Oh my god, fine you weirdo,” Isak responds, rolling his eyes as he picks up the phone to check the screen. Even’s eyes dart towards the time, heartbeat finally slowing as he sees it’s still:

“Twenty one twenty o—“ Isak’s reply is cut off as Even grabs his face with both hands and gives Isak a kiss infused with all the passion and love he can muster.

“Happy one year anniversary, baby,” Even says adoringly as he pulls back slightly, looking lovingly into Isak’s beautiful green eyes which are starting to look more and more unbelieving, for some reason, as if he didn’t just witness the most romantic gesture he’s ever experienced in his 18 years of life-

“Are you mcfucking kidding me, Even? You interrupted the movie, watched the time like a hawk, and assaulted me with your phone just so you could kiss me at 21:21?” Isak accuses as he gives Even the most indignant look Even’s ever seen. Which, uh, wasn’t exactly Even’s ideal outcome for this little plan, to be honest.

“Uhhh…maybe?” Even responds, hiking his eyebrows up and trying to put on a face of perfect innocence. “I just wanted to be able to officially commemorate one year of  _us_ at  _our_ time, you know? 21:21 is so heavily intertwined with our relationship that I thought it would be romantic to kiss you at that exact time but you kept going off-script from the conversation I planned perfectly in my head and you wouldn’t look at the time and I could feel it slipping away and  _then_ what would I do, kiss you at 21:22 like some kinda  _loser?_ Absolutely not, it had to happen at 21:21 which is why I got so nervous and threw the phone because I just wanted you to see the time and how special you are to me and I-"

“You’re unbelievable,” Isak cuts him off, now giving Even the most fond look he’s ever seen (aside from the ones he gives Isak), paired with an adorable little smile showing just a hint of those cute, gapped teeth. How teeth could ever be considered cute is still a mystery to Even, but it makes sense that if anyone could have him feeling that way about them, it would be Isak. Even responds with his own loving smile in kind, thinking about how lucky he is to love and be loved by such an amazing person, until he hears “Also today is  _not_ our one year anniversary.”

-Record scratch-

“Wait, what?” Even asks, even more confused than Isak was when Even kept badgering him about the time. He may have been riding a little high when he decided to jump into (see: get pushed into) that swimming pool last year, but he’s pretty sure he didn’t hallucinate the epic underwater kisses, or the subsequent manhunt that ensued after that little girl alerted her parents to the fact that two hooligan teenage boys were trying to sneak in a little late-night dip in their private pool. He knows for a  _fact_  that they’ve been together for one year on this day.

“It’s not our anniversary today, Even,” Isak says as he starts to sit up, looking over at Even. When Even only gives him an even more confused look in response, Isak asks “Are you saying you don’t know when our anniversary is? Mr. Epic-Love-Stories-Are-My-Kink, I-Get-A-Boner-When-I-Look-At-A-Clock doesn’t know when his own anniversary is?”

Even scoffs at the accusation that he gets a boner whenever he looks at a clock. “Okay first of all, I only get a boner when I look at a clock and it’s 21:21 thank you very much. We’ve established this. Second of all, I most definitely  _do_ know when our anniversary is and it’s tonight, the one year anniversary of our first kiss.”

“Just because it was our first kiss doesn’t mean it’s our anniversary,” Isak responds, shaking his head at Even as if Even is being dense on purpose.

“Doesn’t it? If tonight’s not our anniversary then when is it Mr. Smarty-pants?” Even retorts as he sits up as well. It’s not his best work but it’s the best he could do considering how his whole world view is being shifted at the moment with the revelation that apparently the night he’s been assuming was their anniversary for the past 364 days is actually a lie.

Isak just tilts his head, looking seriously but affectionately into Even’s eyes as he says “December 10th. When we both decided to stay and fight for this. To take it minute by minute.”

And how can Even compete with that? Despite how unfathomably low he felt that morning, he can’t help but remember the one spot of light that pierced through the dark: Isak’s unwavering determination to stay with Even and see this thing through to the end, however long that may be. Promising to take it one day, hour, or minute at a time to make it all seem less daunting when it felt like the weight of the whole universe and every other parallel universe Isak believes in was on Even’s shoulders. “I can’t believe you out-romanced me. I’m supposed to be the one who makes cheesy, intimate declarations while you roll your eyes at me even though you secretly love every word!” Even jokes as he bundles up Isak in a loving embrace, tucking Isak’s head under his chin and giving the top of it a small kiss as he positions them to lie back down again.

“Yeah, well, I guess you’re just rubbing off on me,” Isak says warmly as he settles more deeply into Even’s arms.

“I  _wish_ I was rubbing off on you,” Even comments suggestively because he is, objectively, The Worst™. He gets a very deserving smack to the chest as Isak complains “Ugh I thought you were trying to be all romantic and shit tonight, not some twelve year old boy.”

“You know 12 backwards is 21,” Even laughs as Isak groans, trying (but not really trying) to pull away from his horrible, cliché boyfriend who’s apparently determined to find the symbolism in literally everything they do or say.

“Oh my god, shut up.”

“Fine, fine,” Even relents as he begins rubbing his hand up and down Isak’s back in a comforting gesture.

They settle in, Isak determined to watch the rest of the movie which had been paused since Even bruised Isak’s sternum with his phone.

“Isak,” Even whispers a minute later, “Can I say one more thing?”

“Ugh, what is it, Even?” Isak grouses, not happy with how many times his movie-watching has been interrupted by his lame boyfriend (Even should probably take some level of offense at the fact that Isak’s never concentrated this hard while watching one of Even’s film choices but he has more important things on his mind at the moment).

Even puts his mouth right next to Isak’s ear as he gently whispers, “I love you.” Even can practically feel Isak melt against him when he hears the words. They’ve probably said them to each other a million times by now, but it never ceases to make either of them weak at the knees.

Isak jokingly sighs, “I guess I love you too,” as he squeezes his arms more tightly around Even, not wanting to be any farther away from him than is necessary. They don’t say anything more after that and finally manage to get through the rest of the movie uninterrupted.

But just because the movie’s epic love story ends, doesn’t mean Isak and Even’s does, too.

Theirs is just beginning.

(And yes, Isak would absolutely roll his eyes at how disgustingly cliché the ending to this is but it kinda had to be that disgustingly cliché to reflect how unbearably cliché their love story is, didn’t it?)

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I have a tumblr now so if you ever wanted to chat, find me at https://diminuendodaydream.tumblr.com/
> 
> look i know that ending got kinda rough but i'm real bad at dealing with endings (see: SKAM) so I just kinda banged it out and called it a night. i also had a bet going with myself for how many times i could use the word cliché in one fic and it turns out it's quite a lot more than i expected (or wanted). hope you enjoyed! debate in the comments whether The Nightmare Before Christmas is a Halloween movie or a Christmas movie, I wanna see the drama unfolding in real-time because I'm a dramatic bitch that lives for The Discourse™


End file.
